A Fresh Start
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Instead of going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, Selene Potter abandoned magic and left England to live with relatives in Japan. In the process she decided to attend Rikkai with her cousin. Three years later, the Princess of Tennis arrives on scene. How can these two girls stir things up for some of Japan's best teenage tennis players? fem!Harry and fem!Ryoma.


Summary: During the disastrous end to the Triwizard Tournament, Selene barely manages to stop both the death of Cedric Diggory and the re-rising of Voldemort. She had decided, however, that she's sick of the attention she gets only because she's the 'Girl Who Lived'. So she changes her name and moves to Japan. There, she moves in with relatives. She also joins her high school Rikkai's tennis team. Three years later, the story starts when Selene makes a friend from a rival school named Ryoma Echizen. fem!Harry/Seiichi & fem!Ryoma/Shuusuke

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos does not own Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis, or anything else contained in her fanfiction that readers recognize.

**Prologue:**

**England, Say Goodbye to Selene Potter**

"Are you sure about this, Selene?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, I'm sorry but I've had enough. Cedric almost died because of me, most of the Wizarding World is so busy going gaga over the Girl Who Lived they can't see Selene, and Voldemort almost came back. There's nothing for me here in England. Plus the goblins helped me sign the papers that emancipate me in the Wizarding World."

"Selene…"

"Besides," Selene said with a smile, I have family in Japan, according to my mum's will. Maybe a fresh start will give me some much needed luck."

Hermione still didn't like it, but knew that Selene had a point. Plus the girl really deserved to be happy. So she gave in without any more fuss. Heaven knew she needed a break once in her life.

"Okay then, Selene." Hermione conceded, "What's your cousin's name?"

"Bunta Marui." she answered. "The special home school system your parents helped us with to keep up with normal education will finally come in handy."

"What did he say?" Hermione inquired.

"He said that he knew that his red hair comes from his English grandmother but that he never expected to have a cousin ask if he and his parents were willing to get to know her because she was moving to Japan and they were the only decent relations of hers that she knows of." Selene said.

"So he didn't know about you either?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"No, when I asked that same question he said that after the stories his grandmother told him about her family when he was little he never expected a cousin he didn't know to refer to him and his parents as probably being the only decent family she had." Selene answered.

"He knew about you?"

"More like he had realized the possibility of having a cousin from England. He says his parents refuse to let me go through with my original plan of renting an apartment and living on my own." Selene informed her inquisitive friend.

Two days later Selene woke up to the sound of a woman using the speakers to inform the passengers that the plane was landing. Selene was almost as grateful that Japanese was one of the three foreign languages she learned before Hogwarts as she was that she skipped sleep for the most part so that she would sleep on the plane. This way, she ought to somewhat avoid jet lag and adjust to the time zone more easily. When she reached the terminal where she needed to pick up her luggage, she found a red head that looked like the boy in the picture her cousin e-mailed her so she would know what he looked like.

His back was turned and he seemed somewhat distracted, so she decided to have a bit of fun; she snuck up behind him. "Ohayou~" she said, "You're Bunta right?"

Selene swore he jumped almost ten feet. Not literally, of course. Though, he almost did get close to it. He turned and glared at her. She only smiled. Then she decided to prolong her fun… by going for the 'supposedly' innocent route.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she stated, tilting her head with slight puppy-dog eyes.

Marui almost blushed. Was this his cousin? He'd seen that she was beautiful from the picture. But he'd never expected Selene to be so cute in person. If he didn't know better than to press his luck when it came to his buchou and fukubuchou, Marui would have taken his newfound cousin straight to his favorite café to get to know her. They had excellent sweets, thus the reason it was his favorite. It also concerned him to see how skinny she was in a way he'd never seen before.

"It's all right." he assured, "Let's find your luggage and get going. Otou-san is going to drop me off at tennis practice on the way home."

Selene perked up at the mention of tennis. "Can I come with you?"

Marui blinked, surprised. "Do you like tennis?"

"I've played since I was five." She told the red head, "It was the only extracurricular activity the Dursleys allowed me since it got me out of their hair so much."

"… We're going to get along just fine, especially if you like sweets." Marui informed her, "Let's get going. I'll be running laps half of practice if I'm too late."

Selene whistled in appreciation when the two arrived at Rikkai's tennis courts some time later. "Color me impressed. I've never seen tennis facilities like this in a school. I think it's better than some professional circuit courts."

"In first year before Buchou finally pulled becoming the captain the whole club pooled the club's funds and their own individual resources to improve it." Marui explained, "In second year it expanded so much we needed to add two more courts on top of that."

"There you are, Bunta-kun." A semi deceptively soft voice said, "I was starting to think you wouldn't make it within the time I allotted you."

Marui turned and laughed nervously; Selene saw a handsome boy their age with blue hair and violet eyes. "Of course I'm on time, Buchou. I wouldn't dream of being late."

"That's good." the captain of Marui's tennis team said, "I'm guessing that this is your cousin?"

"Yes, I am. I'm changing my name so you can call me Tsuki." Selene said.

"I'm Seiichi Yukimura, but Seiichi is fine." he said with a smile, "Bunta-kun didn't tell me that his cousin was so cute, Tsuki-san."

Selene blushed and couldn't find her voice to deny what he said since no one had ever said something like that before whether to her face or to someone else; Marui on the other hand knew he would have been seething inwardly that the other guy was practically flirting with his cousin if it had been anyone else... he just couldn't bring himself to be mad at the guy he called Buchou. He was also concerned by how she seemed shocked at being referred to as cute.

"I was surprised myself since I'd never met her in person before Yukimura-buchou." Marui agreed with a grin.

Yukimura turned to Selene. "Forgive me if I seem out of line, but I recall Bunta-kun saying you would be moving in with his family… yet you've never met them before?"

"I would not be exaggerating in the least if I said that calling the family I spend fourteen years of my life with human beings would be stretching things." Selene said.

Yukimura's eyes narrowed, seeing right away that he was touching on why the girl was so skinny. "Tsuki-san… forgive me for prying but… just how long has it been since the people you used to stay with last fed you properly?"

Selene blinked, surprised someone had both noticed and reached the appropriate conclusion. "On a day when I either didn't leave the house or they gave me a so-called lunch to bring to school I can't recall a single time when they fed me enough food throughout that entire day to make up a decent meal if you ate it all at once."

Marui hugged her. Her eyes widened. She had never been hugged by anyone other than Mrs. Weasley. Not even her friends. It was… nice.

"Never… you're never going back there again." Marui promised her, "You're here now; with family. You'll never have to go through things like that again."

"Hai;" Yukimura agreed, "I'll protect you as well. And the regulars are like a little family too, so you're one of us now. We'll have you play a practice match, and if you have enough skills to gain their respect, I'm sure they'll accept you and do the same."

"… Un." Selene mumbled. 'So this is what it's like to be somewhere you can call home…' she thought with a smile as she gained control of herself and returned her cousin's embrace.

**Owari**

Yoruko: Next chapter will be a three year time skip. This is so that I can adjust the ages to Ryoma being fifteen and about to start her first year of high school according to the Japanese system when she arrives in Japan. Not to worry, though- I'm going to write it so that you get a slight overview of things that happen between this chapter and next chapter.


End file.
